


Bathroom Escapades

by ThePhoenixWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Frottage, M/M, Quickies, rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Lorenz and Dedue often find themselves having fun in the corners of fancy parties or hallways. Tonight they chose a bathroom as the ideal spot to entertain each other.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Bathroom Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, which is brand new so it could use members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :) Probably not too busy since it just started apologies if it's dead rn
> 
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> I am taking free fanfic requests requests on my curiouscat. You can send me the FE3H ship and kink/idea to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
No promises on doing all requests, as not all ships/ideas I may feel able to write well, but I don't bite.

Lorenz was used to having Dedue with him for any social gathering. 

When Lorenz would go to dances and balls, it was often that his husband Dedue was not far behind. At first, a man of Duscur marrying a noble was something for the entire Alliance to talk about in hushed secrets and disapproving glares. However, much of nobility came to quickly understand that Lorenz would not discuss with anyone who would badmouth his partner. And with him being an influential lord who had the support of the Alliance leader Claude, the rumors and talk about the union soon died down after a few moons. 

More importantly, Dedue proved an abled man who could keep up with most discussions held by lords (as he was accustomed to with Dimitri), and public opinion of Dedue quickly changed from a scandalous partner unfit for Lorenz to envy for finding someone so apt for higher society. 

Which Lorenz was proud to agree with most of the time, Dedue was a loving man who knew how to hold himself in both the battlefield and the ballroom.

That was, except for now. 

Because right now Lorenz was being shoved onto a porcelain counter by his husband. Dedue had one hand working at lifting Lorenz to sit on the flat surface, the cool stone underneath Lorenz causing him to shiver. Dedue had already pulled down Lorenz's pants to the floor in the cramped bathroom, locked in a flurry of kisses between the two of them.

"You know we could be caught like this," Dedue commented, rubbing a hand on Lorenz's thigh. 

"Fully aware Dedue," Lorenz said, hooking a leg around Dedue's middle and pulling him in, "But I appreciate your concern." 

Dedue huffed in acknowledgement, shifting his pants and undergarments down to get better access to his cock. Lorenz understood that tonight he could not have Dedue fuck him, as he really hadn't planned to do anything like this tonight. As much as he didn't want to admit it, there were a few dances or dinners Lorenz went to where a vial of lube was slipped into his jacket pocket or pants for them to use in a quiet corner of a fancy estate. 

Lorenz really hadn't planned for this night to be one of those, as the host was one of Gloucester's major trading partners who he didn't dare risk upsetting like this. But seeing how alluring Dedue looked in a suit, with his arms filling out the sleeves and his chest peeking out from the shirt he wore, Lorenz never stood a chance. 

It wasn't his fault that his husband looked that good in a suit. 

Lorenz wrapped his legs around Dedue's hips, pulling him in where their dicks were now touching. Dedue understood, holding out two fingers out for Lorenz to suck. The noble took them graciously, suckling them with his tongue and lubing them.

They held eye contact as Lorenz sucked Dedue's fingers, eventually letting Dedue pull them out and use the saliva as lube. Dedue took both their dicks in one hand, stroking softly as he kissed his husband. Lorenz moaned into the contact, wrapping both arms around Dedue's shoulders as he worked them.

Lorenz was grateful for how large Dedue was in comparison to him, as his hands could easily envelop the both of them when he pumped. It really made him flustered to think how much they differed in size, and how ridiculously thin he must have looked in comparison to Dedue. It was something he thanked the goddess for, because being overwhelmed like this was heaven on earth. 

Dedue sighed softly as Lorenz nipped at his neck, offering soft praises on how well the other was doing. Lorenz was always good at understanding Dedue was shy and unsure whenever they were sexual, especially in a risky place, but with each sweet nothing out of his lips Dedue's hands moved with more confidence and speed. 

Soon enough Lorenz could feel himself throbbing, and Dedue was close too based on how his hand was becoming more inconsistent. 

"Almost there darling," Lorenz panted, spreading his legs wider so his husband could close the gap between them.

Dedue nodded, droplets of sweat falling on Lorenz's suit as he leaned over. Lorenz was the first to give in, his legs shaking around Dedue as he came between them. Dedue was quick to follow, letting out in even bigger spurts onto their chests. 

Lorenz looked down, cursing as he realized they still had their clothes on, their vests and tops of their outfits now stained with white streaks. Dedue panicked, grabbing a towel and dabbing it in the wash basin in hopes of removing the cum before it set in. 

"We didn't think this out," Dedue grumbled, pushing harder on Lorenz's suit in hopes of removing what mostly hit him. 

"Unfortunately not," Lorenz nervously laughed, his arms weakly holding up his body, "Perhaps I should pour wine on the both of us in hopes of hiding it?"

Dedue chuckled at the suggestion, "Or we depart without saying proper farewells."

"I would then avoid the hassle of a discussion relating to the prices of imported goods from other territories."

Dedue understood that tonight the two of them would be seeing themselves out to Lorenz's carriage, and probably indulge in more escapades on their way home.

Not that Dedue would have it any other way. 

"I love you, Dedue."

"Love you too, Lorenz." 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


End file.
